This is Hell-Oween
by JustineElla2
Summary: It's my first time trick-or-treating, I hate my costume, and aappeantly crime isn't ggivng me a break.Oh, and I think 'Halloween' Should pronounced as 'Hell-oween'. Sounds much coller, and more accurate, in my opinion.


**(Hey guys. In the Spirit of Halloween, I've decided to make a fun Halloween Story, Featuring my Oc, Victoria, from my fanfic** **Shadow.** **Think of this as the 'Beach' episode, or, more specific, the crossover episode of** _ **Steven Universe.**_ **It's not relevant to the plot/Non-canon. I hope you enjoy this little story ya'll! And hey, if you don't celebrate halloween, I hope you enjoy this anyway ^_^)**

 **Victoria POV**

"Mikey, what the living hell is this?" I asked in a deadpan voice as I held up the black and silver fabric. The sea green Turtle leaned against my couch, grinning. "I found it in a box outside the sewer, label said 'JE'. I thought it will look good on you!" He said, grinning as I examined the cloths closer, "Mikey, there's FUR on this. I am not putting it on!" I frowned, looking over at him. "Anyway, why would I put it on?" The sudden gasp made me blink, and suddenly he was right in front of me, gripping my shoulders. "You DON'T know what tonight is?" He demanded, and I blinked uncertainly, "Um… No." I raised a brow in confusion. "Should I?" He gasped again, and I winced at the volume of this one, before stiffening like a rock when he wrapped his arms around me, hugging me. "You Poor thing…" He said quietly, and a small growl sounded when I felt him petting my hair. "Your childhood must've sucked." I snarled, "Michelangelo, I'm not a damn cat. Let go or I'll throw you out… literally." He took a couple steps back, before clearing his throat as I smoothed my hair down.

"Now, Tonight is a wonderful American Tradition… Known as Halloween." I blinked, looking over at him. "Hell… oween?" He sighed, sounding pained, "HALL-oween, Shadow. Halloween." "Well, I like Hell-oween better. Sounds more badass." I smirked slightly. He continued, "On this Unholy night, Children dress up and epic Ninja Turtles go about the streets of New York, earning candy by uttering the sacred words." He paused dramatically as I waited. "Trick. Or. Treat." I snorted, patting his shoulder as I passed him, "That's cute, Mike. But I'm 17, I'm not a child, besides, what would I do with candy? I can't afford a dentist if my teeth rot." I tossed the costume onto the, but Mike dove, catching it before it fell. "Shadow, C'mon! It'll be so much fun, and heck, I won't even tease you about it later...Much." I rolled my eyes, shaking my head as I sat on the armrest. "Nope. It's not happening, and nothing you can say or do will change my mind. That's final." I said, crossing my arms. There was a bit of silence, before I felt Mike poke my shoulder. I have him a look, "What?" I asked, and he replied in a sing-song, "We could beat up creeps between blocks~"

…

Damn it.

* * *

"I don't like you."

"Yep."

"I hope your teeth rot and fall out."

"Uh-Huh"

"I will throw a party over your damn grave, after I kill you."

"Mmmhmm."

I snarled, arms crossed across my chest, "Who the hell even made this costume! It so… so degrading." I growled, cheeks reddening as I glanced down. Money snorted, "C'mon, at least it's not slutty or short… 'sides, not like you have any curves to sexualize anyway." He snickered, even as I socked him in the upper shoulder with my paw. Yes, paw. Ladies and gentlemen, on this night, I was dressed as a cat. A furry, ears 'n tails, tuxedo kitten. Mike tried to tell me it was a 'Knock-off version of Black Cat' costume from 'Marvel'. Personally, I thought it was embarrassing. What woman would dress up as a damn cat to fight crime?! The tail is a hazard all on its own, the ears are simply obnoxious, and I have no words about the stupid, fur lined V-neck. Lucky, I managed to avoid complete embarrassment by putting on my ninja garb underneath, covering up the V-neck, and making me a bit more relaxed. "What's the point of Hell-oween anyway?" I grumbled, eyeing some girl racing across the street, and ice blue cape trailing behind her. Mikey shrugged, "People have hundreds of meanings for it, free candy, praising dead spirits…" He smiled, stepping aside for some kids to race between us, giggling beneath white sheets and inches of green and red makeup. "Personally, I think it's a night to celebrate creativity, and how special it is to be weird." I blinked at how hopeful he sounded in his voice, suddenly realizing what he meant. I sighed, before smiling, wrapping my arm around his neck and leaning over to him. "Well then, let's make the most of my first Hell-oween!" He blinked, before grinning, grabbing my hand and suddenly taking off, nearly dragging me behind him. I smiled, but personally, I was concerned on what I had gotten myself into.

* * *

 **About an hour later**

I eyed the bright orange and brown packaging, skeptical about eating it's contents, while my partner munched on some small rainbow colored circles. We were waiting just inside an alleyway, taking a break to wait for some creeps. "Wait, is there _peanut butter_ in this?" I asked, slightly repulsed. "But it's WHITE chocolate!" Mikey shrugged, "People have weird taste. You don't have to eat it," He stated, before catching it as I tossed it to him, gobbling it up a second later. I watched him eat it, disturbed but fascinated. "You're like a bottomless pit when it comes to candy." I said, fascinated, and he replied with a "Mmhm." I rolled my eyes, leaning against the wall and closing my eyes, relaxing for a moment. Tonight wasn't… terrible. It was new, and... interesting. Yeah, the costume still sucks, but hey. It's not like anyone I know, besides Mike, is gonna see me wearing it… speak of the devil, I glanced over,raising my brow as he waved to someone around the corner. "Dude, what are you… doing…" I trailed off, jaw dropping as three familiar green guys walked over. "Mikey…" I growled as he jogged over to meet them. I clenched my hands into fists, before storming over.

"-got LOADS of candy, even got a full size Snicker!" He said excitedly, opening up his pillowcase full of sugar and diabetes. "And I made a new friend!" He moved to the side, nodding towards me and I froze as the other three looked at me in surprise. Blue… or Leo, raised a brow and looked at Mikey for a second, before looking back at me, a bit uncertain. I waited, praying that I wasn't as recognizable with the new outfit, before pausing when Leo held out his hand. I hesitantly shook it, making sure to keep my grip light. "Hey," He said, with a smile that seemed slightly tight. "Im Leon. And you are…?" He let the question hang in the air. ' _Oh geez, Think Victoria!'_ I blinked, then smiled, relaxing when I realized I was fine when it came to names."Elia." I said, and I saw Mikey blink in surprise, and for good reason. My voice wasn't its low, sarcastic time anymore, it was lighter, more feminine… unrecognizable. Just how I needed it. Leo nodded to the other two, releasing my hand, "These are my brother's, Ralph and… Dominic." He said, and they both waved, 'Ralph leaned over to Mikey, and I could just hear him say, "Leo is gonna kill you…" I smiled, putting my hand in my hips, relaxing my body to look cooler, less like a buttkicking vigilante. "So, where you guys off to next? Mind if I tag along?" I asked smoothly, smiling as the guys jolted, looking at each other uncertainly. Mikey jumped over, "Course you can!" He chirped, and I watched Leo shoot a glare over. Mikey ignored it, looping his arm with mine, and calling over his shoulder as we walked down the street. "C'mon slow pokes! We're not supposed to be realistic in our turtle costumes, are we?" He snorted, shooting a grin at me send I rolled my eyes. ' _This will be even more interesting…"_ I thought, glancing back at the three vaguely uncomfortable ninja turtles. I giggled, yes, actually giggled. ' _Very interesting, indeed,'_ I thought,grinning.

* * *

 **Even later**

It was no longer interesting, just awkward. It was me and Blue, waiting outside an old apartment building, while the other three were inside, probably flocking around some poor old lady. He was leaning on the shadows, while I was waiting at the corner of the alley, silent. I watched as some dudes across the street slip into the alleyway, laughing and snorting, like a bunch of drunks. I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms, before glancing over at Leo. "So, uh…" I started, and his eyes were on me instantly. "Where'd you get the costume idea? Ninja… frog, yes?" I saw him smile weakly, "Mike's idea. That kid… such a great imagination." An awkward chuckle, and I nodded, leaning against the wall. I smiled, relaxing slightly, but that quickly changed when he asked, "So, so I know you? You seem… very familiar."

' _Oh gods, shoot me now!'_ I cursed, as I turned towards him, bros raised. "N-no… I don't think so..?" He raised an eyeridge, opening his mouth to reply, when I loud bomb sounded. We both jolted our heads towards the street, eying the building those teams had ducked behind. Smoke was rising in the air from behind the building, and another, louder bomb sounded, knocking me and Leo of our feet as debris rained down. I rolled over, covering his head with my arm as a rock glee over us. "Stay low" I ordered, racing over to look out of the alleyway. Smoke was rising from the building across the street, which I now recognized as a bank. I growled, flicking out my kunai, "Are you kidding me?" I snarled, before pausing, slowly turning to look at Leo, who has his eyes on my kunai. His eyes raised up to mine, before he asked, "Shadow?" I panicked, backing up, "Uh… gotta go!" I insisted, racing over to the building, lifting up my mouth cloth to cover the lower half of my face as I cursed. "Alright… you've made me expose my identity. I'm officially pissed." I raced around the corner, zooming into the door before kicking it open and entering the room.

The three teens whipped around,Eyes narrowed, before one laughed behind his mask, "Ah guys look! It's a lost little kitten," He sneered, before turning to the guy wearing a devil's mask, "Go take care of it, Iver." 'Iver' snorted, walking over, before reaching out to grab my arm. I snatched his wrist, before yanking him towards me, raising my knee to knee him in the gut. He fell over like a log, and after I dumped him to the side, I raced over to the ring leader, kicking him in the chest into the wall. The third guy yelped, ducking as the leader flew over his head. I snarled, walking over and grabbing the guy by the collar, lifting him up. "This 'kitten' has claws." I snapped, before flipping him over into his back, dusting off my hands. I turned towards the stairs, where I saw the smoke come from, only to find a forest green Turtle already taking out the last of the smoke. He turned to look at me, before giving me a cool smile, "Hey 'kitten'." Leo said smoothly, eyes showing no emotion. I sighed, palming my kunai, "Look, I don't think your brother even realized it was me, and I wouldn't have hurt him if he had know, ok?" I said smoothly, hoping the first bit conceivable. Leo crossed his arms, eyes narrowed, "So why hang out around him? What were you doing anyways?" He demanded, and I paused, then grinned behind my mask, racing over to him. Before he could react, I was right in front of him, grinning, "Well," I started, grabbing my escape plan from my back pocket, "I wanted to make this the best first Hell-oween ever!" I raised my fist, before dropping the smoke bomb between us. As soon as it went off, I felt his arm shot out to grab me, but I flipped backwards, before landing on my feet and racing out the door with a breathless laugh.

I raced over and climbed up the fire escape, glancing down to see the angry turtle dart out from the smoke, swords drawn. I watched, pausing as we both heard a gasp from the front of the alley. I looked over to see a kid, probably no more than eight, stating at Leonardo with huge eyes. "Woah!" He exclaimed, racing over to gawk at the turtle. "How did you make that costume?! Are those swords real? Your So COOL!" Leo looked helpless, smiling nervously, then glanced around as if for help. He glanced at me, and I snickered behind my mask, before climbing the rest of the way up onto the ladder, and racing home, laughing my ass off most of the way.

* * *

 **Leo POV**

I growled internally watching her race off, before turning back to the kid. His eyes were shining, and he was fiddling with the tail of his tiger costume in his giddiness. "Sir, was that your friend? The Cat-Lady?" He asked, grinning. I blinked, glancing up at where Shadow had fled, thinking quietly. "... Someday soon, maybe." I said, then suddenly smirked, kneeling down to the kids level. " But, her name's not Cat-Lady." I said with a chuckle as the kid blinked. "It's not?" I shook my head and he continued, "What is it then?" I smiled, standing before guiding him out of the alleyway, hearing the police sirens start to sound in the distance. "I'll tell you after we find your parents. That lady might have saved people here, but the city isn't safe enough yet…" I took a breath, "Which is why me and her have to start working together, to help the city." I glanced down, and the kid was staring up at me, confused out of his mind. I chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Nevermind. That was mostly for me…."

 **(Well, there you go! A little halloween story, so you guys have a bit more of the great holiday spirit, even in November 1st. Feel free to review, and if you liked it, why not head over and read Shadow, the rewritten version! Trust me… the new one is waaaay better, haha XD I hope you all had an AMAZING Hell-oween ;P, and I wish you guys a happy November!**

 **JE2)**

 **Epilogue**

* * *

 **Leonardo**

'November first: Mysterious frog-man and new sidekick save bank? Read more on page 2!' I smiled at the gritty picture of the kid in the tiger costume excitedly showing the newspaper a rough sketch of me saving the bank, and my 'Sidekick' beating up the punks, with several *POWS* and K.O." written on the page. I snickered as I re-read the name the kid has helpfully provided for Shadows alter ego, no thanks to me, of course… suddenly, I heard my brother tell from his room, and I glanced up, listening in.

"Alright, ok! Calm down, I had nothing to do with it!... c'mon, I think it's cute." He was trying to convince someone on his shell cell, but what exactly I couldn't figure out what. I glanced back at the cover of the newspaper, chuckling at the name once more. " _Kitten-Kid… Purrfect_." I thought, before chuckling out loud. At least, in the end, it was an intresting enough… Hell-oween

 **End**


End file.
